Charlies pokemon adventure (rewrite
by pikapika118
Summary: Join Charlie on her pokémon adventure. after 20 years Red is missing, Blue is now champion, and a new threat is rising.


Charlies pokemon adventure

Prologue

About twenty years ago a trainer named Red successfully defeated the elite four and champion, However ten years after he mysteriously disappeared leaving not only his wife and five year-old daughter baffled but the entire Kanto and Johto regions baffled as well. After two years of his disappearance Red's former rival Blue took the title of champion.

After three years of Blue holding the title of champion invasive pokemon species where released in Kanto, many by illegal breeding others by irresponsible trainers from different regions. After many of the illegal breeding operations where shut down by Blue professor Oak passed away due to natural causes, although a retired detective by the code name of looker speculates That the professor may have been poisoned. After professor Oak's death at the age of eighty nine professor Elm was given the position of leading researcher of both Kanto and Johto.

The following year after Oaks death professor Elm launched the "Invasive Pokemon Humane Removal" act in order to try and balance out Kanto's echo-system, the act states that all nonnative pokemon whom are captured by trainers can ether be given to local pokemon rangers to release them in there native region, or if the trainer signs a permit that states said trainer will not illegally breed, trade, or release their pokemon they will be able to keep it.

Hopefully with the current champion and new I.P.H.R act in action Kanto will be restored to it's former glory.

When the film was finished the lights in the classroom flicked back on, three students in the class were asleep on their desks while most of the other students where taking notes, however there was one student in particular that was seated in the back of the class. Charlie really wasn't interested in history she'd much rather be in battle class learning battle strategies and pokemon moves.

Charlie was currently sketching a picture of a charizard in her not book and was so lost in thought that she had failed to notice that the teacher was heading her way. She was snapped out of her trance when the teacher slammed his ruler on her desk.

"wha-? Oh Mr. Stetler!" Charlie said surprised.

"What on earth are you doing?" he asked with a sharp tone in his voice

"Oh... I-I was taking notes." she replied nervously. It was pretty common knowledge among her classmates and teachers that Charlie would often loose herself in her many day dreams, she also didn't talk much.

"Let me see that." Mr. Stetler said while swiping the notebook away from her. "Do you call these notes?" he asked clearly irritated, this was the fifth time he had caught her red handed.

"N-no sir..." Charlie quietly said now fully aware of what would happen.

"I thought so. Don't expect to get this back before the end of the semester." he said. He then went back to his desk and put the notebook in a locked cabinet.

Charlie was grabbing her backpack so she could go home when suddenly a snarky voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"well, well, well, look what the meowth dragged in." the voice belonged to Charlies next-door neighbor Lucy who had a habit on bulling charlie. Charlie decided not to say anything, if there was one thing she knew giving Lucy any kind of attention good,or bad would only make her pick on you more.

"What's the matter tongue tied? I heard you got busted in class for having one of those stupid day dreams of yours." she shot out in a snobby tone.

"M-my dreams aren't stupid..." Charlie muttered making the mistake of starting a conversation with one of her biggest bullies.

"Don't make me laugh. It's not like you would ever become a pokemon master you're to timid and weak. I bet even if you managed to get into a battle with a gym leader you would ether be crushed, or torchic out" she said in a mocking tone.

"L-Look Lucy I-I have to g-get home before m-my mom w-worries about me" Charlie said. One of the many reasons she didn't talk much is because she tended to stutter when she felt nervous or panicked.

"See ya stuttering sally." Lucy mocked.

Charlie wasted no time getting home right now she just wanted to get a hug from her mother and a nudge from charizard. "Mom I'm home" charlie said. When she received no response she went into the kitchen and saw a note on the table she wasted no time in reading it.

Charlie if you're reading this it means I had to work an extra long shift today.

There is a sandwich in the fridge if you get hungry. See you after work my little pumpkaboo.

Love, mom.

Charlie set the note back down on the table and her backpack on the couch and went outside in the backyard.

"Hey charizard I'm back" she said.

Charizard groggily opened his eyes and let out a huge yawn indicating that charlie had woken him up from his nap although he didn't seem to mind. The massive charizard used to belong to her father, when he went missing the police found his charizard battered and bruised at the base of mount silver where they both trained for three years. After charizard stayed at the nearest pokemon center for two weeks he was returned home in Kanto.

"Oh where you taking a nap? I'm sorry I woke you." she said. The charizard responded by gently nudging her and making a deep purr-like rumble. Both Charlie and her mother where deeply attached to charizard, he was the only part of her father they had left.

"I-I ran into Lucy today, she said that I wouldn't become a pokemon master because I'm to timid." She said. Charlie would often talk to charizard to comfort herself when she was feeling sad or insecure, even though she couldn't understand charizard she felt like charizard could under stand her.

Charizard growled at the mention of Lucy's name. The massive pokemon hated her, last week when Charlies mom was at work late Lucy ran into her and called her a "scared little toddler". Charizard overheard the insult and gave a loud bellowing roar towards Lucy scaring her out of her skin. When Lucy calmed down she called Charizard a "dumb brute" and walked off.

"Maybe she's right maybe I won't become a pokemon master" Charlie said sadly. Charizard's expression softened up and he gave Charlie a lick. This changed her mood dramatically and she had a new found hope in her. If charizard believed in her then she could do anything.


End file.
